


A Colorful World

by AmiLu



Series: WSCS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Missing Scenes, Possible Future Scenes, Snippets, Soulmates, WSCS verse, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: A compilation of missing scenes, outtakes and possible future scenes that may never come to pass in Wisps of Smoke and Colorful Souls.
Series: WSCS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404634
Comments: 50
Kudos: 430





	1. A decision you may regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wisps of Smoke and Colorful Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383742) by [AmiLu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu). 



> Hello! I'm working on the main fic, I swear, but sometimes I get _ideas_ that are amusing but probably will never work in the main fic, or small scenes set so far in the future that I don't know if they will ever make it as they are, but I'd like to share. So, here it is! A dump ground for ideas based on WSCS verse.
> 
> Tags will be updated as I go.
> 
> (If you want, you can leave me prompts. I can't say I will write them, but if any sparks inspiration then I might!)

“Monkeys,” Kurokawa starts, voice low and irritated. Tsuna immediately cowers, not knowing what they’ve done but dreading the consequences already. “Who is this... _man_ and why is Kyoko so taken with him?”  
  
Tsuna’s shoulders drop a little. Ah, information gathering. That he can do. If one of his friends had started a fire or broken the ceiling in the girl’s bathroom again he wouldn’t have been too sure he’d come out of this unscathed, but as it is, it’s only him and Ryohei-niisan, and while Ryohei-niisan is totally one of the worst monkeys ever in Kurokawa’s dictionary, Tsuna knows she likes him enough to tolerate him around. Whenever he’s not being his usual level of loud and boisterous. At least Gokudera is not with them right now. Things would get violent quickly if he were.  
  
“Ah, which man, Kurokawa-san?” he asks meekly, not sure who she’s talking about this time. Kyoko-chan is really friendly, and—Tsuna dispairs a little—really naive, and so she talks with _everyone_. And Kurokawa is very protective of her, she’s always been. So no, this is not the first time Tsuna has had a similar conversation with Kurokawa, and he’s learned to read her moods better and better, learned her tells. It’s gotten better since Reborn’s...everything. Though really, he’s gotten better at people in general (and also at speaking, and walking, and generally existing, honestly. Even though the not-baby is a horrible sadistic mafia tutor).  
  
A grumble and a disdainful sniff. “Foreign-looking, dark hair, really green eyes, like the cow monkey,” she says, listing with her fingers. Her nose is scrunched up. “Not as intolerable as most of your acquaintances,” she adds a little reluctantly.  
  
“Eh?” Tsuna tilts his head, then his eyes widen. “Ah! That’s Harry-san!”  
  
“And exactly _who_ is this ‘Harry’?”  
  
“He’s _extreme!_ ” Ryohei-niisan says, pumping a fist, eyes bright. “He’s tutoring us in English!”  
  
“Sawada.”  
  
“It’s true!” Tsuna says, coming to nii-san’s defense. Kurokawa glares at him, silently demanding further elaboration, and Tsuna squeaks a little when he does so. “He’s British, and he’s Reborn’s soulmate!”  
  
Kurokawa’s shapely brows rise together. “The not-baby’s? Truly?” she asks, and her posture relaxes a bit at Tsuna’s hurried nodding. “Mmm… interesting. Then Kyoko is safe. Well, that’s all. Go do whatever you monkeys usually do whenever I’m not around. But do try not to blow anything up, or you’ll have Hibari biting you to death.”  
  
Tsuna grimaces. “I know, Kurokawa-san. Believe me, I’m trying to rein them in, but they—!”  
  
“I honestly don’t care,” she says, deadpan. “I only care for Kyoko, and as long as you don’t get her in trouble, I have nothing to do with you.”  
  
“Hana-chan!” Ryohei-niisan says then, and Tsuna still can’t believe how he can be so fearless as to call a girl as scary as Kurokawa so familiarly. He’d never! “Won’t you join us at Harry-san’s lessons? They are _extremely_ useful!”  
  
Kurokawa frowns, but hesitates. Then she crosses her arms and nods. “Yes, I will,” she says. “I can’t leave Kyoko alone with so many monkeys, not even if there’s some kind of adult supervision. Plus, it will be nice to get a feeling for this ‘Harry’.” She narrows her eyes. “And a refresher of English can’t hurt, I guess.”  
  
Oh no. Tsuna loves having English lessons with Harry-san, since he isn’t nearly as insane as Reborn, and Tsuna can actually learn with him, but as more and more of his friends learn about them they insist on joining and… well, they are rather an explosive combination. He can’t say adding Kurokawa to the mix won’t make things worse.  
  
“I’ll tell Kyoko, she will be _extremely_ pleased!” Ryohei-niisan shouts, then runs off, presumably in search of his sister to tell her the good news.  
  
“Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this?” Kurokawa asks aloud, eyes on Ryohei-niisan’s retreating back.  
  
_Maybe because you will,_ Tsuna thinks, but doesn't say. He doesn't have a death wish, thank you very much.


	2. Missing Scene 1: Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place between chapter 21 and 22 of the main fic.
> 
> Harry and his friends have a little talk.

“So,” the twins say together the moment the door to their rooms is closed behind them. They turn in unison and the effect is eerie, even when Harry’s seen it many times during the school year before.

Lee’s intent face doesn’t help any, and Harry doesn’t even bother to try to look at him for help where he’s sitting cross-legged on top of one of the twins’ beds, elbows on his knees.

If he’s being honest, Harry’s feeling a little bit cornered. He doesn’t like it.

“What?” he asks, crossing his arms and trying not to tense. He reminds himself that he’s done absolutely nothing wrong, and that his friends are only being curious and overly dramatic, as they tend to be.

“So,” Fred repeats, ignoring Harry’s question. “That’s the famous Ren, then.”

“So famous that we didn’t hear a peep about him until he basically kidnapped you—” Harry snarls a bit at that, and George rolls his eyes but capitulates, “—until he  _ politely took you _ from your relatives’ house to go touristing in Italy.”

“Touristing is not a word,” Harry says snidely. At his friends’ unimpressed expressions, he deflates and grudgingly says, “It’s complicated.” A second eyebrow joins the first, and Lee scoffs. Harry throws his arms up. “He’s my soulmate, okay?”

Silence.

Harry blinks. He was certainly not expecting utter silence at the reveal.

“Uh, guys…?”

“That’s—” Lee springs up from the bed and studies Harry closely, brows furrowed. “Are you sure? Were you tested? He didn’t do anything weird, did he?” he asks worriedly.

“No!” he says, aghast. Then he shakes his head and quickly adds, “I mean, yes, I’m sure and yes, we were tested—though we didn’t know that was a thing until we were in Italy—”

“What! Harry, that’s dangerous!”

“You went with him to Italy before knowing for sure? What if—”

Harry interrupts the tirade, annoyed even though he understands they’re coming from a place of kindness and love. “ _ But _ testing was rather redundant, really, since we’ve been sharing constant dreams for literal  _ years _ , so yes I was sure. And no, he’d never do something weird to me. Ever.”

They blink, stunned. Lee falls back onto the bed, and George goes to sit with him, looking flabbergasted. Fred’s eyebrows have almost disappeared behind his fringe.

_ “Years?” _

Harry sighs and nods. “I don’t even remember when they started,” he admits, then shrugs with one shoulder as the three of them gape at him.

“Wow,” George says, then snaps his head up and looks at Harry speculatively. “How regularly?”

Harry’s a little curious about where he’s going with this question, so he answers gamely. “Before I even knew about Hogwarts it was a two times a week thing, more or less,” he says, ignoring the bugged-out eyes. “Then Hogwarts happened and more than a month went by without a single shared dream. It was a bit terrifying, honestly. But then they came back. And we still have them, even though it's not that frequent any longer. I’d say once or twice a month, now, though—in the weeks we’ve been together we haven’t shared any.”

“Okay, that’s—” George shakes his head. “That month you distanced yourself so much last year, at the beginning of the term. It was because you weren’t having dreams, then?”

“Yes. Sorry I never told you, it’s just…”

“Nah, man. We get it, it’s rather private. And you barely knew us back then,” Fred says honestly, shrugging then giving Harry a big mischievous smile. “For the record, so far I approve. He seems like an interesting dude.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Chaotic.”

“Not to mention protective,” Lee points out. “Remember the Lockhart confrontation, yes?”

“Uh-huh,” Fred agrees. “And the broom.” He frowns. “Hey, why did you say you didn’t know about the soulmate testing? It’s not all that common since soulmates finding each other is not exactly an everyday thing, but all wizards are taught about it. You know, because there have been cases of induced dreaming and fake soulmates doing terrible stuff, and all. You, with your muggle upbringing, I can understand. But isn’t Ren a pureblood?”

A moment of silent anticipation, and then Harry can’t stop it; he laughs.

“What?” George asks, while Fred looks vaguely offended. “What’s funny?”

“It’s just,” Harry says, snickering. “Ren is not a pureblood.” He takes a couple of deep breaths to compose himself, but he can’t fight the amused grin he shoots at his friends. “He’s not even a  _ wizard. _ ”

“What?!” they cry in unison, and that pushes Harry back over the edge, and he cackles.


	3. Extra: Meeting Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and happy holidays or simply happy day to those who don't! I promised an extra today, and here it is. It's...not _that_ christmasy, though. Eh, hope you still enjoy it! 
> 
> (Also, thank you so much for all your support! I'll be slowly answering your comments on chapter 27 - you've all given me much to think about. Cheers!)

The festive decorations are a little too much, Renato thinks to himself when he arrives at the front of the Café their group has been using as mission headquarters. It’s barely mid-November but the shop has jumped on the bandwagon of Christmas decorations together with the rest of the block. He shudders a little just thinking about what this place will look like come December.

He ignores the tinkling sound of the bell once he enters, as well as the mistletoe. There are tiny fairy lights twinkling merrily and hanging rather low from the ceiling, and Renato eyes them carefully as he makes his way towards their designed private room. He’s tall, yes, but at least not tall enough that the stupid lights would bother him, which is the important thing. He pinpoints even more mistletoe inside, plus an over-abundance of green, red and gold decorations. Cheery seasonal songs hum steadily on the speakers, and Renato is in _hell._ Still, he can’t help a soft snort of amusement as he thinks that Harry would love it.

He greets the barkeep with a gracious tilt of his fedora, and the woman nods back at him, eyes sharp behind a front of cheerful obliviousness. Renato is pretty sure she’s part of the Giglio Nero and under Luce’s command—why would they use a Café for their secret meetings, if it wasn’t secure?—, but he hasn’t asked, and probably never will.

A little surprisingly, he’s the first to arrive. Not that he never makes the effort to arrive early—in fact, that’s his usual M.O.—, but with Luce’s announcement he expected at least some of the others being too enthusiastic not to show earlier than normal.

After all, it’s not every day that the Donna of a powerful Famiglia introduces her child to people.

It’s been a month since Aria was born, since Luce calmed down with her passive-aggressive revenge against Reborn, and this will be the first time she’s seeing them in person after the birth. Renato is...curious. Mostly about the other’s reactions to the baby, honestly.

He scans the room, still wary and careful even though he’s been in here many times already, and once he confirms everything is still in order, he disappears into the shadows of a corner to wait.

It’s amusing, to see how many times he can make the others jump in fright by appearing suddenly out of nowhere. Sadly, it’s starting to lose its effectiveness. Lal fell for it _once,_ and never again, as expected of a woman with her training. Luce was never affected, and Renato has his suspicions about that. And the others...well, he’s never been too sure about Fon, as the man is so calm he barely shows any kind of emotion, but he’s startled Verde a good number of times, even though the scientist is good at covering it up. Skull always, _always_ falls for it.

(He’s pretty sure he’s startled Viper at least twice, but Mists are dangerous and Renato doesn’t want to tempt fate by pointing it out. Or being charged through the nose because he offended them. He has better things to spend his money on, thank you very much.)

Fon is the first one to arrive. He’s silent on his feet, and utterly calm. He doesn’t seem to notice Renato, but he does scan the room with watchful eyes before sitting down, facing the door but not giving him his back. Yeah, he probably knows Renato’s already here.

The door opens again barely a moment after he sits, and in come Lal and Verde. Echoing Fon’s previous actions, Lal looks around warily, and narrows her eyes more or less towards Renato’s location. He can’t help the tiny smile. For his part, Verde is completely immersed in whatever new trinket he’s developing, muttering under his breath as he scribbles frantically over a notepad. He sits next to Fon and vaguely hums a greeting in his direction.

“Fon,” Lal says gruffly, then eyes Renato’s corner. “Reborn.”

“I’M HERE!” Skull’s grating voice calls as he throws the door open with a bang. He looks around with all the enthusiasm of a kid high on sugar. “Is she here? Is she here? Am I late?” His face breaks into a too-wide smile that makes Renato wince mentally in sympathy for his cheeks. “I’M EARLY! HA, TAKE THAT, REBORN!”

“You’re two minutes late, Lackey,” Reborn-the-hitman says, coming out of the shadows and leaving Renato behind. He smirks smugly when the boy screams in a mix of rage and fright.

“Why are you always like this,” Lal complains from her spot on the table, massaging her temples. “Could you  _ not, _ just this once?”

Reborn chuckles and takes a seat, too. “Alright. This time. Only because you asked nicely, and we have a baby here.”

“Ara, thank you kindly, Reborn,” Luce says in her dulcet tones, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention as she enters the room, a bundle of blankets in her arms.

“OHMYGOD,” Skull whisper-yells, hurrying towards her and then abruptly stopping. His eyes are wide and bright and fixed on the baby. “She’s so _tiny.”_

As if a dam was broken, the rest of the group stands and approaches, expressions ranging from mildly curious to enchanted.

“She’s so cute.”

“Isn’t she  _ too  _ tiny?”

“She looks so fragile.”

“Oh. She yawned. No teeth.”

“Of course she doesn’t have any teeth, you moron. She’s a newborn!”

“I’ve never seen a baby this close before, it’s not my fault.”

“You don’t need to have seen one, that’s just common sense. How would they feed if they had?”

“She doesn’t seem to be able to make much money.”

“ARGH! Viper, where did you come from?!”

“I was here from the start.”

“You’re worse than Reborn, I swear.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Luce asks, interrupting the derailing conversations with a bright smile. She has deep bags under her eyes and doesn’t look much rested, but the smile radiates warmth and happiness.

“Uh.”

“Er.”

“I’d better not...”

“Hard pass.”

“You want to hold her.” Luce repeats, but it’s no longer a question. Her smile has turned slightly sinister. The others’ reactions are hilarious, Reborn thinks. She's not _that_ scary. “Who’s first?”

They hum and haw and pretend to think, and he can’t hold in the snort. He mentally rolls his eyes (and doesn’t do so visibly only because he has a reputation to uphold as Reborn).

“Give her here,” he says, taking a step from the shadows he’d almost been forgotten in and extending his hands to the baby. Aria is dozing—too small and too tired after eating to be aware of the world and all the ridiculousness of it.

“Reborn?”

“ _You?_ ”

Luce’s smile softens, eyes glittering as she passes him her daughter with utmost care. “Here—hold her head.”

Renato does so, already aware of what he has to do. Harry was never this small—when Renato met him, the boy was around a year old. He had all his baby teeth and could even stand on his own. He certainly looked a lot more sturdy than this little slip of a girl, who seems to be one harsh glare away from breaking.

Still, after meeting Harry for a second time and discovering he’d have to take a more direct approach if he wanted the boy to grow up somewhat healthy, he’d bought some early-childhood development books, and read them from start to finish, as always priding himself in being knowledgeable about things.

So, he knows what he has to do to hold a baby correctly, no matter the age of said baby.

(Plus, a baby this small is  _ easy. _ A baby this small only needs to be fed and held and loved, and she doesn’t make much noise unless she’s starving or dirty or otherwise uncomfortable. A baby this small doesn’t try to get anything and everything into her mouth, and she certainly isn’t crawling or walking or, god forbid it, _running around_ with too little coordination to be safe.  _ Easy. _ )

Aria makes a soft huff and wiggles tiny limbs until she’s comfortable in his arms, then settles. Renato studies her features with mild curiosity.

“...You’re good at that,” Verde says, almost accusing.

“It’s not that difficult,” he answers dismissively. “You just have to hold their head, don’t move around much, and don’t yell when speaking.”

“Huh. Who would’ve thought.”

“I must admit, it is rather surprising,” Fon comments. “You don’t seem like a person who likes children.”

Reborn debates whether or not to feel insulted by that, then promptly decides that he’s not. At all. “Thank you, I try,” he says modestly, mostly to see Skull gape.

“Don’t hog the baby!” the boy growls, making grabby hands toward Aria. At Reborn’s raised eyebrow, Skull squares his jaw. “I know how to hold her, bastard.”

Huh. Still—

“Don’t swear. There are little ears present,” he chastises, but does pass him the baby. She wrinkles her nose but doesn’t wake, and just like that, the attention is taken away from him and onto their youngest member.

It’s a calm afternoon, all in all. No new missions are issued by the end of it, and Reborn is grateful. Now, Renato might have some time to do some more reconnaissance of the Magical parts of Italy, and even shop for a good Christmas present for Harry.

It will be their first Christmas together in their new house, and he’s looking forward to it.


End file.
